This invention relates to a novel, disposable, elastomeric glove. More specifically, this invention relates to a disposable elastomeric glove which may be facilely removed by a wearer while hygienically maintaining isolation integrity of the wearer's hands from any contaminant on the exterior surface of the glove.
The use of an elastomeric glove by medical and laboratory professionals to prevent the tactile transfer of foreign materials during various procedures has been known for years. Originally a predominant interest of health care professionals was to maintain a sterile interface to isolate a patient from contamination by the health care provider. More recently, with the explosion of body fluid transmitted diseases, such as acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), etc., health care professionals are equally concerned about maintaining uncompromising isolation integrity with respect to the body fluid of a patient. This has dramatically increased the need for and use of disposable, elastic gloves not only by traditional health care providers such as operating theater personnel but also in dental offices, external medicine, etc. Moreover, in ever expanding arenas of human contact such as sports trainers, law enforcement, beauticians, etc. wearing disposable rubber gloves is becoming a precaution of preference.
Protective gloves are typically formed of a thin gauge elastomeric material, such as latex or natural rubber, so as not to impair a wearer's tactile sense. The elastomeric material is designed to stretch around and intimately conform to the hand of a wearer and thus not interfere with the performance of a delicate procedure by bunching of excess material. This close conforming fit by a relatively thin gauge elastomeric material makes removal of the gloves somewhat difficult.
The foregoing advantages attendant the fabrication of elastomeric gloves composed of a thin film with an intimate fit are highly desirable in terms of glove utility but present significant complications when it is desirable to quickly remove and/or replace a glove. In this, a snug fitting glove is not easily removed and is subject to stretch and binding at various locations of a wearer's hand. This complication is exacerbated when it is realized that there may be fluid on the exterior surface of the glove and it is essential not to allow any contaminant to contact a wearer's skin.
In the past, there have been various methods for removing elastomeric gloves. One common technique is to insert a thumb or finger of an opposite hand under a beaded edge of a cuff of the glove in a central location on the palm side of the glove and peel the glove from the hand. This method favorably inverts the glove during the removal process to essentially contain most of the contamination fluid within the inverted glove. One disadvantage occasioned with this method arises with the insertion of the opposing, gloved finger within the cuff opening. During most procedures involving elastomeric gloves the exterior surface of the glove is exposed to biological or chemical contaminants or the like. When utilizing the foregoing technique of digital glove removal it becomes virtually impossible to be certain that physical contact will not occur with the wrist or arm by the contaminated, gloved finger due to the tight fitting cuff about the wrist. Moreover, a nail of an inserting thumb or finger may accidentally scrape exposed wrist skin through the glove material. With a growing concern about AIDS, contacting any tissue surface of a health care provider with contaminated, gloved surfaces is highly undesirable.
Another method of doffing a rubber glove is to grasp cuff material with one's fingertips and distally pull the glove. A disadvantage of this technique is that if the glove material is taught, it is difficult to grasp and, once grasped, tends to bind at the base of the palm. Removal from this point is difficult as the muscles of the thenar eminence restrict movement and impair reverse rolling of the glove. Moreover, the material is thin and susceptible to tearing if undue force is applied. Moreover, a fingernail of the wearer may puncture the glove.
Several designs have previously been known which implement a tab component as a means of securement and removal. In one such embodiment, a cusp shaped tab element is integrally formed with the front and back panels of a glove at the proximal cuff end to facilitate removal. In still another embodiment, a tab is formed by a small flat extension of the elastomeric glove material at the proximal edge of the glove opening. This flap lies abutting the wrist in most instances. A problem common to previously known tab designs arises in the removal by attempting to grasp the tab in the wrist abutting position without contacting unprotected skin by the opposing gloved hand.
In another embodiment, the tab lies in a similar placement and is used to secure the free end of a cuff portion for tightening the cuff when the glove is on the wearer's hand. If the tab is in contact with the glove surface, grasping the tab edge may be difficult with the other gloved hand. In addition the manufacture involves attachment of a second element; the actual tab and/or the removable adhesive shield.
Another embodiment actually establishes a predetermined tear line with an adjacent gripping area, such as a textured area, tab, hole, or the like. A similar problem of contacting unprotected skin by the opposing, gloved hand when attempting to remove the glove exists. Once the glove is removed, the glove has no structured shape and the outer contaminated surfaces are exposed.
In yet another embodiment, a raised loop is attached to the back portion of the wrist to facilitate removal by pulling distally with opposing hand or with a separate hook device to avoid exposed skin contact. This design however, does not avoid binding at the wrist in the region of the thenar eminence.
Although previously known elastomeric gloves have received considerable use, it would be highly desirable to provide a glove which would be safe in use, easy to remove, inexpensive to manufacture, and adapts to various hands. The foregoing should be advantageously achieved with a unit which is efficient in design and possesses a high degree of isolation integrity from patient fluids. Still further, it would be desirable to provide an elastomeric glove with the foregoing characteristics and in addition can be worn on either hand and is inside-out reversible.
The difficulties and limitations suggested in the preceding and desired features are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness and user satisfaction with prior disposable, elastomeric gloves. Other noteworthy problems and limitations may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that disposable, elastomeric gloves appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.